The Princess of The Night
by sherein22
Summary: A school girl by day, A princess by night, but what happens when a certain Pharaoh finds out.
1. Chapter 1

"A School girl by day, princess, by night, but what happens when a certain Pharaoh finds  
out." OC/YY

Chapter 1

On my way through the woods of my kingdom I am surrounded by moose. I climb on one and I ride to my castle. As I get to my throne my servants (animals) of the night come to me.

"Get me my scepter."

Then the animals run off.

"Your majesty the beast is back."

"What!"

Soon a bunny hops over with my scepter, but then the sun starts showing through the trees.

"Ah, I have to go!"

I then run out of my castle and out of the woods.

LATER ON...

Beep, Beep, Beep!

"Ugg!"

I get up from my bed and start getting dress for Domino high school.

"Stupid skirt!"

As I try to get my uniform on my mother comes in.

"Honey, you're going to be late for school."

"I know, I know!"

As I finally got my uniform on I run down stairs and grab my bag and run to school.

"BYE MOM!" I yell.

When I finally made it to school I was meted by my friends.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Cleo." They said to me.

"You know your late Cleo, _again_." Tea said to me.

(What a B*tch)

"Sorry I couldn't be on time like you guys."

"Hey don't ya worry about it." Joey said to me.

Then we all walked to class.

End of chapter 1.

Sorry if it's suckish, but it's my first fanfic, but later on it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was in class the weirdest thing happen the teacher wasn't there. I look around and find people playing Duel Monsters. In those people playing duel monsters was Yami, the most popular kid in school.

Every girl wants to go out with him, including me. He's just so cute, plus he's the reason Tea and I are worst enemy's (Bitch).

So any way the bell rings and class is over and I pack my stuff and head out the door.

"Hey Cleo."

I stopped and turned to see Yami.

"H-hey Yami." *waves*

Yami smiles and walks off.

'Alright Yami said hi to me, does that mean he likes me?' I thought,

I leave the school and go back home, it was getting dark so I started to run so I can get to my kingdom (In secret place in my backyard). When I was running I didn't notice that someone was following me.

"Finally i'm back."

I then raced to the back yard and int the woods.

**Yami's Pov**

I see Cleo run off, but I didn't know why she was in a hurry so I decided to follow her.

"For a girl she runs really fast" I said as she ran off.

I then started running after her. I stopped and watch her go to the back yard. As I watched her something surprising happened a portal opened. I see Cleo as she walks in the portal, so I follow her.

Once inside I was in awe.

'I'm in a castle.' I said to my self.

I started looking around because one I lost Cleo and two this place was so amazing.

**Cleo's Pov**

After I went to my kingdom I went straight to my throne room. There I was meted by my Nymph servant, Niara who told me about the beast.

"Niara tell me where you saw the 'Beast'."

"In the forest of eternal youth, my princess."

My eyes widen when she said this, because the forest of eternal youth is the life force of my kingdom and also it keeps it young and beautiful.

"Call my horse and get the guards, i'm going after that beast."

End of Chapter 2

Ooh what will happen, and what and who is this beast, and what happens with Yami.

read on and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cleo's Pov.**

When my horse got here I climbed on and rode to the forest with my knights. We had to hurry before the sun comes out and before that beast destroys this land.

"We have to hurry, come on!" I yelled.

Once we were there I got off my horse and took out my sword. (1) I then ran into the forest. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the beast. It was a dragon, with bronze skin and blood red eyes, scorching the tree's with it's blue fire. (2)

"Holy shit." I said.

The dragon must have heard me because it turned its head towards me. Then the dragon flew down as fast as lightning. I closed my eyes waiting for sudden death, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw someone that I never thought would be here.

"Yami?"

"Get out of here, i'll distract it."

I then ran out of the forest. 'How did Yami get here?' Was the only thing on my mind.

**Yami's Pov.**

When I was looking for Cleo, I came across a huge pair of doors. I opened them and saw the person I was looking for, Cleo.

It looked like she was talking to someone, but she ran off. I decided to follow her and I was met with a Nymph, I ran past her and headed to the place were Cleo went.

"Cleo!" I said.

I looked around and saw a sword and a horse. I then grabbed the sword and jumped on the horse and rode off. After some time I saw horses at the entrance of a forest. I jumped off and ran in.

"Holy shit." I heard.

I looked around and saw Cleo, she was looking up at something. I looked up.

"Oh my Ra." I said.

I then saw the dragon head towards Cleo. I acted fast and ran right in front of the dragon and put my sword in front of me pointing at the dragon just as it was about to kill Cleo.

"Yami?" Cleo said.

I looked behind me and told her to run. Once she ran I pulled out the sword and swing my sword at the head. The dragon stopped moving and I ran out of the forest.

"Yami how did you get here?" Cleo asked me once I got out of the forest.

"I.. Um... I sort of followed you." I said.

Cleo looked up and grabbed my arm and ran to one of the horses.

I asked her why we're leaving, but she just kept on pulling me.

"Get on." She said to me.

I looked up at her and climbed on the horse. Once I was on we rode back to her kingdom.

"Come on, we have to hurry before the portal closes." Cleo said to me.

She grabbed my arm again and lead me to the portal that goes back to our world.

(1) I know she didn't have a sword, so just pretend she did.

(2) I know that dragons, usually breath red fire, but blue fire is so cool.

Well this is the end of chapter 3 but keep reading, and reviews would be nice please, BYE PEEPS!


	4. Author's Note: Sorry

_**Authors Note**_

_**I'm so sorry I have writers block and I promise I will continue this story soon, just be patient my good people. So BYE PEEPS!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cleo's Pov.

As I led Yami out of the portal I let go of his arm.

"How did you find me!?" I said to him.

"Uh I followed you." Yami said, who was laughing nervously.

"Why were you following me?" I asked him.

"I was wondering why you are always in a hurry to get home." He said.

"Oh. You weren't suppose to know about my world." I said

Then Yami smiled.

"Well if I didn't you would have been dragon chow."

I smiled

"Yeah, thanks for that." I said.

"No problem. Oh hey Cleo?"

"Yes?"

"Uh. Never mine. I have to go, bye." Yami said as he left.

I watched him leave while I was wondering what he was going to say.

_Sorry it was so short, I have school tomorrow, so I won't have much time updating._

_Please give me more reviews. Bye Peeps!_


End file.
